Conversations with Dead People
by Peggi J. Crawford
Summary: OneShot because I didn't like how Jonathan's death just ENDED. Contains spoilers.


**After watching the episode "Conversations with Dead People", I thought it was sad that Jonathan died the way he did. I actually liked him the most out of the trio from beginning until he died, and as I was being all sad and stuff about his death, I thought it would be cool if he could to have a conversation with a dead person as well. Enjoy! Please tell me what you think! **

Jonathan felt the pain for what seemed like an eternity, but then the pain was gone. He never expected to die at the hand of his best friend, nor did he expect to die by murder but that was the hand he had been dealt. The last thing that he saw in the real world was Warren and Andrew, and then there was nothing. There was literally nothing; black emptiness, no sound, no light. Then, the darkness changed and there was a brilliant light before him.

"Hey, you're," he was cut off from his sentence.

"Yes. I'm sorry that it had to end like this. Right now I know that you are feeling your regrets, felling anger, but I'm here to help you. Jonathan, if you leave the world in anger you will end up in hell but if you are peaceful then you can come with me to heaven."

"So you're like, an angel?" he asked.

"Well, sort of. That's beside the point though, I am here to protect you from the dangers of death."

Jonathan suddenly had a look of internal pain on his face.

"It's too bad that I wasn't able to save you."

Tara smiled at him, warmly, the same smile she usually gave her friends. He felt the warmth from the smile and it calmed him a bit, but he still did not understand why _she_ was there.

"You're wondering why it's me here and not someone else, aren't you? I can see it on your face. Don't worry, it has nothing to do with anything you've done wrong. I am here because I need your help to warn Willow. We need to somehow lead Andrew to Buffy and the Scooby Gang because your blood was what he needed to open the hell mouth. Buffy needs to stop the hell mouth from opening by using Andrew's tears."

"Wait, so you're here to talk to me about protecting your friends? Not that I'm against helping you but I just don't know how to help."

"Don't worry, I can help explain that to you as well. Just hear me out; I don't have much time with you. Even though we are both dead, we're still on separate plains. All you need to do is talk to Andrew while he's sleeping. The living can hear you while they're asleep. Just convince him to go to Buffy and the gang and even though he won't realize he's following orders, he will still do as he is told. Once they have him, they will figure out how to stop the hell mouth from opening up and swallowing everyone up."

"That's it? That's all I have to do? Then what, do I go to heaven then?"

"Well, basically. Maybe not right away, but I guarantee you will go to heaven for helping in this."

He nodded and realized that he needed to save the world. He had suddenly gone from being a member of the Trio to saving the world with the Scoobies, whether they knew it or not. It gave him a kind of power that he had never felt before. A power that made him feel like an angel, just like Tara.

"Did it hurt?" Jonathan asked Tara.

"Did what, oh you mean my death? Only a little bit. All I remember is talking to Willow and then seeing her shirt covered in blood. I didn't really feel much, just a little bee sting and then it was over."

"That's good. I didn't know what Warren was going to do. I joined the Trio to make Buffy miserable but I swear I never wanted to kill anyone. There was this one time, when we were arrested for the bank robbery; well I jumped on Buffy's back to tell her how to stop Warren. I knew that he was going to kill her. He killed his ex-girlfriend too and then I knew I couldn't get out. I never meant," his eyes filled with tears and he fell to his knees.

Tara knelt down to comfort him and laughed a bit.

"Don't cry, Jonathan. It was your destiny to join the Trio. Everything everyone in this world does is done by destiny. If you had not joined the Trio then the hell mouth would not have opened today, but in the future by someone else's hands and it is possible that whoever the slayer was at the time, would not have been able to stop the hell mouth from opening. Although it is difficult for those we leave behind to deal with, our deaths as well as our births are all meaningful."

"After you died, Willow went crazy. She tried to kill me and Andrew."

"I know. Willow was in a lot of pain and she didn't know how to deal with it. I love her but what she did was wrong. I am worried about her and the pain she will face in the future. There are evils in this world that are planning to use me to get to her and the hell mouth needs to be destroyed before she destroys herself."

"I wish I could help you more. I wish I could take back what Warren did to you and the rest of your little group, but it's too late now. I died because I wanted to save the world and now all I can do is talk to people in their sleep."

"But you'll be saving the world by talking to Andrew. Don't be afraid and don't be upset. Everything will be all right from here on out. Just do as I say and you will help save the world. If you don't, Sunnydale is through."

Jonathan nodded and wiped the tears off his cheeks. He had to save the world and talk to Andrew. He had to find his way to heaven. If Andrew's tears closed the hell mouth, he would finally make his way to heaven.

**Eh, really short and kinda stupid I just thought he needed to go to heaven after what he had been through. Kinda crappy writing I'm exhausted right now and I'm not sure I even got the point across that I had wanted to. Oh well, constructive criticism is welcomed! I didn't say this before, but standard disclaimers apply, in that I do not own Buffy, sadly.**


End file.
